The New Powerpuff
by AngelCat93
Summary: One day Professor Utonium makes a fourth Powerpuff girl. How will she do with being the new addition to the Powerpuff girls? I know I'm horrible at summaries. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Except for my OC, Baylily.
1. Chapter 1

_The city of Townsville...where one man is hard at work. And that man is none other than Professor Utonium. I wonder what he could be up to today._

Professor Utonium was in his lab carefully mixing ingredients together. Suddenly he smashed his hand into a jar of black liquid**. Kaboom!** There was an explosion. The explosion was so loud that the Powerpuff girls could hear it from upstairs in their room.

"Did you hear that?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from Professor's lab." Buttercup replied.

"I hope he is okay." Bubbles remarked in a worried tone.

"Come on girls! Let's go to the Professor's lab." Blossom commanded to her sisters.

The three girls raced down to the Professor's lab. Meanwhile in the lab, there was a girl with brown hair and light purple eyes floating and looking down at the Professor. The girl tapped Professor's shoulder. The Professor looked up to see the purple eyed girl looking down at him.

"Hi!" The girl said suddenly.

The professor looked at her. "Uh…hi." He replied.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name is Professor. Professor Utonium." The Professor replied.

"Hello Professor. It's nice to meet you." The girl said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Wait until the girls see you." The Professor said.

The girl was confused. "Uh, I don't get it? What-…" the girl started.

Suddenly the girls fly into the Professor's lab. He approaches them. "Hello girls!" he said.

"We heard a loud noise. Are you ok?" Blossom asked.

The Professor chuckled. "Yes, I'm okay."

"Then what was that loud noise?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Girls meet your new sister!" The Professor said.

He walked over to where the girl with the purple eyes was floating. The girls were amazed at what the Professor had made for them. He had given them so many new objects but he had never made another sister for them.

"Wow, that is so cool! What's her name? Buttercup asked.

"Well I was thinking that you girls could pick a name for her." The Professor replied.

"That's so cool! Thanks Professor!" Buttercup said.

"What should we name her?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. Blossom do you have any ideas?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom put her hand on her chin. As she thought about a name she looked at the girl.

"Hmmmm….she seems very sweet but also very peaceful. I think we should name her Baylily." Blossom said.

"I like that name!" Bubbles replied.

"Yeah it's a cool name." Buttercup added.

"Then it's decided. Your name will be Baylily!" Blossom said.

Baylily smiled.

"Come on! We'll show you around our house!" Bubbles said happily.

Later, the girls get to showing Baylily their room.

"And this is where you'll sleep." Blossom said.

"Cool!" Baylily said.

She flew into the bedroom. She saw the girls' bed. She saw that the blanket was split into four colors. The colors were pink, blue and green and the newest color was purple. Baylily could guess that she would be sharing the same bed with her new sisters. As Baylily looked at the bed, she noticed four perfectly round windows.

"These windows are strange."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"Well these windows don't have any glass in them. It's almost like you guys could fly right through them." Baylily finished.

"Well those windows were made so that we could fly to town easier." Blossom said.

"And then we could beat up any bad guys that are committing crimes!" Buttercup added.

"So I'm a super hero?" Baylily asked.

The girls nodded their heads. "Welcome to the team!" Bubbles said happily putting her hand on Baylily's shoulder.

"I should also tell you about some of villians that we face on a regular basis." Blossom added.

"Okay, tell me. I'm all ears." Baylily replied.

Blossom explained about all the villians that they fought on a regular daily basis. After a few minutes, Baylily knew about Mojo Jojo, Him, Princess, The Ganggreen Gang, Sedusa, the Rowdyruff Boys and Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Amoeba Boys.

"But you don't have to worry about the Amoeba Boys too much." Blossom said.

"Because they can't even commit a single crime!" Buttercup added.

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" Buttercup replied.

The girls chuckled.

"Come on. Let's play a game!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"Okay!" Baylily replied.

"Girls! Time for dinner!" the Professor called from downstairs.

"Come on girls. We can play later on tonight." Blossom said.

The girls nod and follow Blossom out of their room. They go downstairs and sit at the kitchen table. They happily eat their supper. Baylily knew that her life as a Powerpuff girl was just beginning.

Elsewhere, in a different dimension, a shady figure is watching our superheroes from a crystal ball. He focuses in on Baylily. He glares at her and then smirks an evil grin.

"Soon Baylily, you and you're sisters will be no more!" the figure says with an evil laugh.

The shady figure let out one more evil laugh and then disappeared into the darkness.

_**-End Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Baylily. All Powerpuff girls characters belong to Craig McCracken.**_

The next morning was pretty normal. Baylily woke up at the same time as her sisters. She got dressed and fixed her hair. Then the four of them flew down to the kitchen where the Professor was waiting for them. He had just finished making the girls' meals when they sat down at the table.

"Good morning, girls!" the Professor said.

"Good morning Professor!" the girls replied.

The professor put the girls ' plates in front of them. He looked at Baylily. "I hope you like eggs and bacon." the Professor said.

"It's my favorite!" Baylily replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you like the breakfast." the Professor said as he went to sit down at the table.

The girls happily ate their breakfast. The professor was eating his breakfast and reading the morning paper. Soon the girls finished their breakfast. They took their plates and put them in the sink. The Professor looked at the clock.

"Girls, it's time for school." the professor said getting up from the table.

"Ok! Come one Baylily." Blossom said.

"Uh…ok." Baylily replied.

The girls raced to the front door. "Wait, girls." the Professor said.

The girls stopped near the front door. The turned around and were floating in midair. "Don't forget your lunches!" the Professor said holding four brown paper bags.

"Thanks Professor!" the girls said happily grabbing their lunches.

The girls fly off to school. The Professor waves to them as they leave. As the girls were flying, Baylily gets a concerned look on her face. Blossom noticed her concerned look.

"What's wrong, Baylily?" Blossom asked.

"Hmmm…oh, I guess I'm just a little concerned about the school that we're going too." Baylily said.

"Don't worry. The school is a really awesome school!" Blossom said.

"Yeah our teacher is really nice." Buttercup added.

"We'll have lots and lots of fun! " Bubbles said happily.

Baylily smiled. "Thank you. I feel a lot more confident now."

The girls all smile. They continue to fly to their school. In a few minutes they reach the school.

"Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. That's the name of the school I'll be going to?" Baylily asked.

"Yup, this is our school." Blossom replied.

"I don't know. I'm still a little nervous." Baylily said.

"Don't worry. Stick with us and soon enough you'll have all sorts of friends!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, it'll be lots of fun!" Bubbles added.

Baylily smiled. "Thank you." Baylily took a deep breath.

"Well, shall we go in now?" Blossom asked.

"Yes let's go in!" Baylily replied happily.

The girls walk up the sidewalk to the front entrance of the school. The open the door and walk in to the classroom. Inside the school, a lady walks up the girls and greets them. Baylily could tell that she was obviously the teacher.

"Hello girls!" the lady said.

"Hi Ms. Keane!" Blossom replied.

Ms. Keane looks over at Baylily. "And who is this girls?" Ms. Keane asked.

"She is our sister." Blossom said.

"Yeah the Professor created her for us!" Buttercup said.

"She is really awesome!" Bubbles added.

Ms. Keane smiled. "Well welcome to kindergarten! We have lots to do here and I'm sure that the girls will do a great job at showing you around the school."

"Well I'm happy to be here." Baylily said happily.

"Okay, well if you have any problems, I'll be at my desk." Ms. Keane said.

Baylily nodded. Ms. Keane nodded and went back to her desk.

"Come one! Let's go do some arts and crafts!" Bubbles said grabbing Baylily's hand.

"O…Okay." Baylily replied.

Bubbles and Baylily walk over the arts and craft table.

"Hello Bubbles!" Bubbles' friend, Mary said.

"Hello. I'd like you all to meet my new sister Baylily."

"Hi." Baylily said waving her hand.

"Would you and Bubbles like to color with us?" Mary asked

"Sure we'd love to!" Baylily replied happily.

Baylily and Bubbles sit down at the arts and craft table. The started to draw and color some pictures.

"Look! I drew a flower!" Bubbles said after a few minutes.

"Heehee, that's really pretty!" Baylily said.

Suddenly Baylily hears a beeping noise. "What's that noise?" Baylily asked.

"Don't worry it's just the hotline." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, Baylily come on! We have to crime to stop." Buttercup said.

Baylily and Bubbles go over to where Blossom and Buttercup are at.

"Yes Mayor. Okay we're on it!" Blossom said.

Blossom put down the phone.

"Well what's the trouble?" Buttercup asked.

"Mojo Jojo is causing trouble again. Come one girls we have to get downtown and stop him!" Blossom commanded.

The girls fly out of the school at the speed of light. The go to downtown Townsville.

Meanwhile Mojo was causing a lot of trouble. He was in one of his robots and he was using it to blow up the city. Mojo let out an evil laugh but not before the Powerpuff Girls showed up to stop him.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" the girls yelled in unison.

Mojo fires a blast from one of his lasers at the girls but they simply dodged the beam.

"Ha, you'll have to do a lot better than that." Blossom said.

Mojo fires another laser beam at the girls. Again they dodge the beam. Blossom melts the laser gun with her heat vision.

"Come on girls! Let's teach this monkey a lesson!" Blossom commanded.

The girls fly towards Mojo ready to punch him. Suddenly, Mojo pulls out another laser. He fires yet again. This time it hits the girls.

"Aaaahhh, Baylily help!" the girls yell out in agony.

"Ha, who's this 'Baylily' that you girls say will help you for you are doomed and I Mojo Jojo will destroy you and then I will take over the city!" Mojo said.

"Yo, Mojo!" Baylily yelled.

Mojo looked towards Baylily. Baylily was glaring at Mojo.

"Release my sisters at once!" Baylily demanded.

"Hahaha, foolish girl! You cannot save them for they are doomed and then I Mojo Jojo will take over Townsville!" Mojo said.

Baylily rolled her eyes and flew towards Mojo. She then punched him which caused him to release his hold on the Powerpuff girls. The girls landed on the ground. When they gained their consciousness back they looked up towards Mojo.

"Look at Baylily!" Blossom said.

"Woah, she's kicking Mojo's butt!" Buttercup said.

"She is awesome!" Bubbles added.

Baylily was delivering hit after hit to Mojo. She was finally ready to finish him. Baylily raised her hand. Suddenly her hand began to glow a bright golden yellow.

"What? Is this a new power?" Baylily thought.

Baylily lowered her hand and out of it shot a golden yellow beam. Baylily saw that in the beam there was also stars. Baylily was amazed when she saw that that her new power had defeated Mojo. Once Baylily knew that Mojo had been defeated, she flew back down to her sisters.

"That was awesome!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah you defeated Mojo all by yourself!" Blossom said.

"Yeah and that beam that you shot out of your hand was very pretty!" Bubbles said happily.

"Oh yeah about the beam. What do you call your new power?" Blossom asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure but I think I'm calling it my Star Beam!" Baylily said happily.

"Awesome!" Blossom said.

"Cool!" Buttercup said.

"I think it sounds pretty!" Bubbles said.

All of the girls laughed.

"Well girls let's take Mojo to jail and then we can go back to school." Blossom said.

Bubbles, Buttercup and Baylily nodded. They then picked up Mojo by his cape and flew him to jail. When they went back to school, the girls didn't have to worry about crime for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, the shady figure is standing over a cauldron. He is stiring what looks like ingredients to a potion together. The figure stops stiring. "It won't be long now, Baylily, until you and your sisters will come to an end!" The figure says in an evil way. The figure laughs evilly and then continues to stir the potion.

**~End of Chapter 2.**

**(Chapter 3 is up next.)**


End file.
